Lost Chances
by NLD-diva
Summary: Possible character death, not sure yet. Basically a G/C fic. Not much to really summarize being that it isn't finished yet, so please just read.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is a fic I started writing a while ago, then stopped and I picked it back up again and edited it a bit. So, here goes nothing. I don't own anything sadly because Greg would be a nice thing to own, but I am getting ahead of myself. R&R please and if you hate it, don't reply, just don't read anymore. No need to be mean. If there is something I could do to make it better grammatically or description etc, kindly let me know. Thanks guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
She's everything to me. Does she know? Do I tell her? No, I sit back and let the days slip by. Days that could have been spent together. Did I tell her about my hearing? No, I kept it from her, my best friend and I didn't say a word. She was so devastated when she found out. I could see the pain in her eyes, the betrayal. She told me everything about her life, and I kept such an important thing from her.   
  
I was always so proud of her, whether I told her or not. She had a good life despite what she had to go through to get it, she had a wonderful daughter and she had a great job. I always knew she would be a good asset to my team, she's been like a mother to the "kids" at work, and the greatest mother to Lindsay.  
  
  
  
With Eddie's death, she held her head high for Lindsay's sake, refusing to show one bit of sorrow or grief. Except that one night; I saw Lindsay a few days later, Cath brought her to work when she couldn't find a baby-sitter, Lindsay tugged on my hand when Cath was out of the room and she asked me to take care of her mommy because she was sad and cried each night. That night of the accident I was sitting in front of someone's house that I knew could never satisfy me or make me smile like Catherine. Catherine needed me, but she didn't ask. She would never ask for help, she would help everyone and be a great friend, but would never ask for anything. No matter what was bothering her, she would plaster a smile on and dance her masquerade.   
  
She is an amazing person, was, but always will be. I haven't cried yet, but now I allow a tear to slip down my cheek. A single tear, in lieu of my empty heart. I barely flinch when I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. "Gil," Nick steps up beside me and tells me we have to go, it is obvious to me that he was crying and trying to hide it for my sake. I glance once more at her casket and place a red rose on the top along with the others that the people before had placed there. Lindsay is in Warrick's arms, burying her head in his shoulder. They and the rest of the team wait by the door for Nick and I. They are comforting each other, but I can no longer hear what they are saying. I am confused if it is because I blocked everything out or because of my hearing loss. Things start to go blurry, and it doesn't take me long to realize it isn't from crying. I blink a couple of times and struggle to see straight, but things begin to go dull, I can't make out the group anymore. The scene before me goes black as my knees give out and I start to collapse.   
  
To Be Continued....... (you will want to read the next part, trust me) 


	2. chapter 2

Well, here is chapter two. I still don't own anything including Greg. *Sighs and shakes head* Aw, just read!  
  
"Gil?!, Gil?" Nick and the rest of the CSI team rushed over to there boss and their friend. "Grissom, wake up!"  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Sara asked with discomfort as she kneeled next to Gil.   
  
"He just blacked out, he was right behind me and then he was on the floor!" Nick replied, still trying to render Gil conscious. After a few more tries, Gil opened his eyes and reached for his throbbing head.   
  
"Where am I?" Gil asked as he gradually attempted to stand up.  
  
"Take it easy man" Warrick urged, "Do you remember anything? We are at Cath's funeral, you blacked out as we were about to leave."  
  
Gil thought intensely about what Warrick had just said and turned reluctantly to see Catherine's casket still at the front of the church. He turned back to the group and silently walked out of the church.  
  
"What happened to Uncle Gil?" Lindsay inquired, her eyes wide with fear and red from the endless tears she cried.   
  
"Uncle Gil is really sad, like you and I are. He is going to be okay though" Warrick answered after a moment of thought.  
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I promise Lindsay."  
  
  
  
It's a nightmare, this can't be happening. She's gone and there is nothing I can. How goddamn selfish am I? Catherine is dead because of me and all I can do is feel sorry for myself. It should have been me, not her, me. She doesn't deserve this, nobody does, but above all, not someone as special as Catherine.   
  
Now she's gone…….  
  
To Be Continued (Oooh, gotcha, but hey, there is another chapter on the way, just keep your fingers crossed!) 


	3. chapter three

Nope, still don't own them. Can't I at least borrow Greg? *NO! someone shouts* Fine, here is another chapter for you all. R&R please. And to ward off any confusion, basically all of the story is Gil's p.o.v.   
  
"Gil?…Gil?"  
  
(in Grissom's imagination) "She's dead because of me, I am to blame, it's all my fault" The words kept forming in his mind.  
  
"Gil, wake up!"  
  
(What is that sound? A voice?) He slowly opened his eyes and was met with two exquisitely blue eyes staring back at him. "Cath?" He gasped.  
  
"Two points, you remember me" she said with a grin. "We've got to go, you slept too long."  
  
"Go where?" he asked confused.  
  
She gave him a lopsided smile, "Well, last I knew they called it work, maybe my facts got mixed up. Now get up, we have to go" she replied with a playful shove as she started to roll off her side of the bed.   
  
"Wait!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. "This must be a dream, how…"  
  
"Gil, what is the matter with you?" she was now concerned.  
  
He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her as he breathed in the scent of her hair, her body, everything about her. He looked deep into her eyes and placed his finger on her lips to silence her.   
  
"I can't believe it! It was all a dream? Your alive and here with me, not dead?" he asked her in a hushed voice as she thought about what he said for a second.  
  
"Well I certainly hope I am indeed alive, but if not, I am getting back in bed and forgetting about work, that's for sure. So you tell me boss" she gave a big grin and then asked, "Is that why you are acting so weird? From a stupid dream?" She waited for an answer.  
  
"Well yes, but I don't know, it was so real, I mean, everything that happened seemed like reality. I am just so glad it   
  
isn't real, I can't imagine losing you, Catherine. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
  
"Gil, I can't imagine living without you either, but it was only a silly dream, I am here now and we are together, so isn't that all that matters?" she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight.  
  
"I guess your right, but something just doesn't seem correct here, I've never gotten so shaken up over a dream before, I don't know what it is." He put his head in his hands for a moment and then continued, "Alright, you are right, we have to go to work. I've probably already made us really late."  
  
Gil smiled but Catherine didn't. In all actuality, she looked petrified.  
  
"Cath, what's the matter? Are you alright? Hey c'mon, like you said, it was just a dream."   
  
"You killed me Gil Grissom, I am dead because of you. It's all your fault! You're to blame! I HATE YOU!" she was raising her voice with every word.  
  
"Cath, what is..." he started to ask in confusion, but a severe pain in his head brought him to his knees. He held his head hoping the pain would go away, but once again, his world went dark.  
  
To Be Continued....... (Oh man, continued again? And a nasty cliffhanger, am I evil or what?) ~Nicole~ 


End file.
